Large stationary and mobile devices, such as fossil-fuel power stations, industrial plants and/or boats are contributing in a significant way through pollution emissions (e.g. CO2) to changing the climate and damaging the environment. It is thus to be expected that in the near future the exhaust gas volume of such devices will be determined, in order in this way to obtain a check on their emissions via emission certificates.
To this end the practice of determining the exhaust gas volume indirectly on the basis of operating parameters of the device, such as fuel consumption, fuel composition, combustion temperature of the device etc., is known. In such cases this is usually based on data and relationships between the operating parameters and the exhaust gas volume provided by the manufacturer or operator of a combustion device or engine. However there is no opportunity in such cases of verifying the exhaust gas volume determined by these methods in neutral, independent ways.
WO 2004/042326 discloses a measuring element for determining a flow speed of a fluid flowing around the element with a conductor for guiding an electromagnetic wave along its longitudinal extent and at least one electrical heating element arranged adjacent to the conductor, by way of which heat can be applied to the conductor. In this case an electromagnetic wave coupled into the conductor is influenced in accordance with the temperature 2 of the conductor dependent on the flow speed of the fluid.
Latka, I. et al: “Monitoring of inhomogeneous flow distributions using fibre-optic Bragg grating temperature sensor arrays” PROCEEDINGS OF SPIE—THE INTERNTIONAL SOCIETY FOR OPTICAL ENGINEERING—OPTICAL SENSING II, discloses a measuring device with fiber Bragg grating sensors for determining an inhomogeneous flow speed distribution in a flowing gas.